Dancin' in the Moonlight
by porkeepine
Summary: -Oneshot- Songfic to Toploader's song. Fluffy and somewhat cute, I guess... -Troyella-Chaylor-Zekepay-Ryelsi-


**Finally, another oneshot! This is my first songfic, so be brutal! I want suggestions on improvement, please! In this story, Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a while, as well as Sharpay and Zeke. Chad and Taylor have been friends for a little while, and Kelsi and Ryan are kind of... Well, I don't know. Just read it. ENJOY :D

* * *

**

Troy and Gabriella sat beneath a large, fancy umbrella at a French cafe, eating appetizers.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Troy," Gabriella said softly. He looked up and touched her cheek.

"What do you mean? We go out almost every day."

"I know, but this place is especially nice... Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you, Gabs."

"Love you too..." she replied wistfully, taken aback by her boyfriend's sincerity. She turned to face the dance floor, where several elderly and middle aged couples were dancing. A song was playing... Her favorite song. She bopped her head along with the beat. Troy just watched, completely dazed.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded. He took her hand and helped her up. They walked across the patio, to where the lights shone brightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she sunk into his chest. They maneuvered around everyone, dancing more intimately than any other couple at the restaurant.

**  
**

_We get it almost every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

**  
**

Chad and Taylor walked down the wet pavement together. The stars shone down on them as they inwardly smiled.

"Chad..." Taylor began.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing... just Chad..."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh never mind," she replied.

"Oh. Okay, then..." they strolled down the road in silence for a while.

"Why did you wanna walk me home, Chad?" Taylor finally said. He didn't answer for a few moments.

"I guess... I dunno. You could get hurt by yourself."

"Since when have you cared about me?" she asked.

"Since we became friends... or maybe before that..." he answered, somewhat embarrassed. She nodded. Suddenly, Chad's cell phone went off...

"Hang on, I should get that," he told her anxiously.

"I love that song," Taylor uttered, referring to Chad's ringtone. Chad looked at her, and his finger froze on the 'talk' button.

"Or... I could leave it playing," he suggested, taking her hand. She grinned at him as he led her to the middle of the street. Placing his hands on her waist, the music overtook them.

**  
**

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and they don't bite  
_

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_----_

_  
Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

**  
**

Sharpay and Zeke forcefully shut the bedroom door, and pushed in the lock. Zeke didn't hesitate to slam her against the wall and lock his lips with hers. Sharpay ran her hands up and down his back as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Remembering that they were in a bedroom, Zeke led Sharpay towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, gradually tugging it off. He reached for her dress's hemline, and played with it before breaking another kiss to slip it over her head. They laid there in the bed, making out, forgetting completely about the party that they had just escaped from downstairs.

Zeke reached for the clasp in the back of Sharpay's bra, but paused when he heard the music that the deejay was playing for the party.

"Let's dance first," he suggested. She wrapped her arms around his neck and seductively squirmed against him. He held her close as they teased each other with their synchronized movements.

**  
**

_We like our fun and we never fight_

_You can't dance and stay uptight_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

**  
**

Ryan entered the school auditorium. He had been hoping to get in some extra dance practice after everyone had left. As the door closed behind him, he realized that he wasn't alone. Kelsi sat at the piano on the stage, resting her head in her hands. Sobs escaped her throat as Ryan speculated in surprise. All of a sudden, Kelsi jolted up and slammed her fingers in a rhythmic pattern in the ivory keyboard. She slowly sang along as the words came to her. Ryan sneaked into the back row of seats and quietly hid as he listened. It was beautiful. The song was so different when Kelsi sang it. The music came to an abrupt halt. He heard the rustle of papers, and wondered what she was doing. He peered over the seat in front of him, and realized that she was leaving. Her footsteps approached him, and he knew that now was the time. He stood up, and walked into the aisle. Kelsi jumped back in shock.

"Ryan, why are you here? You shouldn't be spying on me! What are you doing here?!" she asked in horror, knowing that he'd probably seen the entire thing. Ryan got to where she was, about halfway through the aisle, and hugged her.

"Kels, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied. He pulled her closer, and she sighed. He slowly sang to her as they began to sway.

**  
**

_We get it almost every night_

_And when that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

* * *

**  
I dunno, it was a sudden impulse that I had. I love this song (You can download it from my profile). It's by Toploader, by the way. Please review, and give me your thoughts:)**

**-Sami**


End file.
